


Touch The Sky

by ilovelocust



Series: Sheith Positivity Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day One: Sky, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: All but the most unfortunate human is born with a set of beautiful strong wings that they can use to touch the Sky. Shiro was no exception. When he left for Kerberos, he had both wings. When he came back one had been replaced with something deadly but incapable of flight.Keith wants to give him back a little bit of what he's lost.





	Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Positivity Week started today, so I went ahead and banged this little fic out in celebration.

They never talked about it. Never discussed how the wing the Galra replaced was a hundred times more lethal but far too clunky and poorly shaped to lift a human off the ground. They all knew Shiro’s time in the arena had grounded him. There was no need to bring up the single worst thing that could happen to a human. No need for Keith to ask what was wrong, when he could so clearly see the longing in Shiro’s eyes every time one of them touched the sky.

The Black Lion had helped. Letting Shiro see through her eyes and feel through her sensors as they flew through the air, but the sensation wasn’t a replacement for the real thing. The wind tickling your feathers, the good strain of muscles holding you aloft,the sun on your skin, these were things the lions couldn’t emulate. That no one could emulate.

The idea first came to him during a celebration on an recently freed planet. The local race lacked humanities wings, but they’d invented a toy to give them a taste of what they could not have. Something called a wind tunnel, a device that blasted air straight upwards at such speed that it could even hold the locals aloft. None of the tunnels were big enough to fit a human with fully spread wings. Without room to maneuver they might as well be a room on the castle with the gravity turned off, but the thought stayed in the back of his mind.

Then he found them. He doesn’t remember what led him to read that particular entry in the Castle database, but the Kaiven Cliff, one of the wonders of the universe, were exactly what he’d been looking for. Keith had a plan.

—

“So can I have a hint about this big surprise?” Shiro peered out of the cockpit window. Nothing but barren rock greeted his eyes. Slightly pretty in a deserted landscape sort of way, but possibly the most inhospitable place he’d ever seen. What could possibly be out here that Keith would drag them out of the Castle on their one day off to see.

Keith smiled and shook his head, “Nope, I can promise you’ll like it though.” Red shook slightly, and Keith corrected with the controls. The winds here were extraordinarily strong. Keith had assured him this was normal for the area and not a sign of a incoming mega storm, but he still had his doubts.

“Alright, this is close enough,” Keith set Red to auto-stabilize in their location, “Follow me.” Keith stood up and headed towards the door to the cockpit. They were hovering in mid-air a hundred feet above the ground. The only landmark a monstrous cliff face nearly a mile away. What in the world was going on? Keith stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Face going soft as he saw Shiro’s confusion, “Just trust me okay. I checked everything before coming out here. We’ll both be perfectly safe.” He did trust Keith, with his everything. He smiled and followed the Red Paladin out.

A little bit of maneuvering around Red’s innards later, and they were standing in the Lion’s mouth. The wind that had shook the ship while they flew in was roaring past them. Keith had to cup his hands around Shiro’s ears to be heard over the din, “I’ll be right there with you the whole time. Just remember to open your wings.” Keith wrapped his arms Shiro’s waist and Shiro returned the favor on reflex, then Keith started walking them both to the edge.

Was Keith planning on flying him around? He’d done so before. The smaller man was a deceptively strong flyer, and didn’t even seem to feel Shiro’s weight when he lifted him in the past. If that was the plan, then why come out here, Keith didn’t need a special location to fly, and why tell Shiro to open his wings? They’d only get in the way of Keith’s own. None of this made sense.

He didn’t get long to think on it. As soon as they reached the edge, Keith tipped himself backwards dragging Shiro along with him. Shiro’s stomach dropped. They were falling, through open spaced. Wrapped around each other as they plummeted. Flaring his wings was more instinct, than remembered instruction. He nearly sent them into a deadly spiral. One wing catching the air so much better than the other, but instinct took over again adjusting them.

There was a pull in his back as his wings evened out the load, slowing their decent then stopping it all together. Keith was heavy and laughing in his arms. The only thing holding him up was their grip on each other. The only thing holding either of them up was Shiro’s…wings. The wind was still rushing by them. An updraft so strong even Shiro’s fake Galra wing could be supported by it.

He was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a wing fic like this has been stuck in my head for a long while. Shiro and Keith are both so tied to the idea of flying. I really like the idea of the Galra stripping Shiro of some form of flight to make him a more deadly warrior. The angst potential is great, as is the comfort potential.
> 
> If this idea appeals to you, feel free to take it and run. I won't be writing anymore in a verse like this.


End file.
